mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riot\AU/Idiots in large numbers are scary.
Random quote of the day. Anyway, if you guys have noticedand if you haven't you're dumb, I can be overly-critical sometimes. Well, part of the reason for that is the fact that I watch tons of reviews for video games and cinema, and because I watch commentaries. If you don't know what a commentary is, in this case, it's when someone makes a video/blog analyzing and critizizing an article, or, more commonly, a video. Today, I will commentate on a reviewer who I actually quite like, the Wiiviewer. Blanky was the one who introduced me to him, and he's very entertaining because of his skits and his conversations with his children. However, certain of his reviews, well, are worse than others. This one in particular is probably my least favorite. It's his review of NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. I like this game, not a must-buy, but I'd say a good game to rent if you're bored. However, the Wiiviewer makes it seem like this game is the worst thing since cancer. Okay, so the video's here, and just pause the video at the times that I put on the blog and read the points I make on what the Wiiviewer says. I'm sorry if this is confusing, but whatevers. 0:14- That was fast. You see, as a reviewer, you should play the entire game to get the full experience of what it's like before you review it. For all you know, it's plot can turn into Shakespeare, it's gameplay into Zelda or Mario and it's voice acting into the greatest movie ever. 0:26- And it didn't make his worst games he reviewed list, even though some of the games on that list he did manage to playthrough fully. Weird. Also, I'm laughing. 1:01- Hold on. You forgot to mention the Wiimote and Nunchuck controls. I used those my entire playthrough and I had no problems. So, why did you not mention it? Now someone who doesn't have the classic controller might just end the review right here, knowing they shouldn't get the game. Note, I never tried using the Wiimote alone and I don't have a Classic Controller, so I can't judge those. 1:14- Only sometimes. But you wouldn't know that, because you only played about one level. 1:30- THIS, MY FRIENDS, IS DUMB! While there are a lot of cutscenes, YOU CAN SKIP THEM. I (using the Wiimote and Nunchuck) just had to press the B/+ button (I pressed them both at the same time, so I don't know which one skips the cutscenes) and pop, gameplay. 1:50 - ... Let me tell you that this guy admits that he is a "family friendly reviewer". And even if you are that immature, ever here the term "hilariously bad" if you found that joke funny, then you must've been laughing your butt of at those two scenes. 2:24- You didn't mention in your Super Mario Bros. and SMB3 reviews that the levels were timed. And even with the time limit, I rarely went over the time limit, so why are you so stressed out? 2:45 - Pause, then click the owl icon. That simple. And even so, I did it my first try. So, a teenager can figure stuff out in a game more easily a fully grown man who claims to be a reviewer (who would later get PAID to do this stuff) and is reviewing a game? Strange. And what about the later bosses in the game? The epic fight with really. The tedious fight with the cat witch lady? owait. 3:06 - WWWWWAAAAATTT!? OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE WORSE AT THIS GAME THEN THAT IGN GUY IS AT SONIC UNLEASHED/GENERATIONS! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 3:17- Says the man who can't even beat the second level of a child's game. So, overall, I hate this review. The worst part is, well, HE DIDN'T MENTION THE MUSIC!!!! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SOUNDTRACKS, EVER AND HE FORGOT TO MENTION THE MUSIC!!! WWWWWHHHYYYY!!!!!!??? Ahem. Also, he didn't even have his kids. They're the main reason I like his reviews. Also, this was his first snap judgement review, which are his worst, because he doesn't complete the game he's reviewing. In some cases it's excusable, like when it's literally impossible to get past levels (or when he thinks it's literally impossible) or when his progress is wiped at the very last part of the game, but here, he had no excuse. So, yeah, I'm done. I probably should've put this on the Creative writing club, but meh. Category:Blog posts